Mi Persona Especial
by kagenie
Summary: Hinata y Sakura son muy buenas amigas, se protejen mutuamente pero las dos buscan a su persona especial...acaso seran esos dos nuevos alumnos Naruhina//Sasusaku demas ya se pesimo summary , pero leanlo porfabor nana:si, leenlo
1. La Vida Te Puede Sonreir

_Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para darle forma a esta mi historia, es sin ningún fin de lucro es solo para mera diversión y entretención del receptor _

**I.- La vida te puede sonreír**

Era un día normal en la vida de una chica de 15 años, llamada Hinata Hyuga.

Era una chica peliazul, largo de unos bellos ojos blancos los cuales trasmitían tristeza y confusión, ella era callada y casi no hablaba con nadien y se pasaba escribiendo en su cuaderno.

la chica era muy linda pero no era muy sociable tenia un grupo de amigos y una mejor amiga que se llamaba Sakura Haruno ella era muy hermosa con su pelo rosa y esos ojos verdes dejaban vuelto loco a cualquiera, era la presidenta del curso, amigable, sociable y cuando la hacían enojar sálvense quien pueda ella tenia varios admiradores pero los rechazaba ya que ella aun no encontraba su persona especial, al igual que hinata, ellas dos eran como hermanas juntas habían hecho el prekinder, sakura la defendía de todos y hinata la admiraba de verdad eran como hermanas se protegían las espaldas las una de otras.

sakura sabia que hinata no tenia muy buena relación con su familia, su padre no le tomaba en cuenta y la consideraba prácticamente un estorbo decía que su hermana hanabi era mejor, pero la única persona buena con ella dentro de su familia era su primo Neji hyuga y los sirvientes de la mansión.

Hiashi era un gran y adinerado empresario, desde que murió su esposa se comportado de esa manera con hinata, era por eso que sakura con la ayuda de neji la sacaban de esa casa para que pasara con la familia haruno

los padres de sakura querían mucho a hinata, se podría decir que la consideraban como una hija, ellos eran la segunda familia mas rica de todo Japón, su madre era diseñadora de ropa y su padre jefe de una compañía de radio.

sakura quería mucho a hinata y viceversa, siempre se sentaban juntas por dos razones la primera era porque las dos la pasaban muy bien juntas y la segunda porque un grupo de niñas molestaban demasiado a hinata, y hinata al ser tan callada y pasiva las dejaba, al ver eso sakura y al ver como su amiga lloraba les dio la pelea de su vida a esas niñatas, por eso se sentaban juntas para cuidarla y de paso enseñarle a defenderse, pero ese dia había sido muy diferente ese día sakura se empezó a distanciar del grupo y de hinata, hinata se sentía mal al ver que su mejor amiga la evitaba al recreo trato de conversar con ella pero esta al verla oculto algo y se arranco lo mas rápido posible hasta el otro lado de la cancha, hinata se sentía de nuevo sola veía a todos conversar animadamente con otras personas y ella solo con su fiel lápiz y cuaderno escribiendo versos y poemas que no llegaban a nada, era como un abismo al final del túnel, hinata creía que algo dijo y sakura se enojo con ella estaba destrozada pensando que lastimo a su única amiga, estaba desecha a la salida la chica iba caminado hasta su casa con la cabeza agachada en un momento a otro miro hacia el cielo juntando sus manos y con todo el corazón pidió

**-Kami-sama te lo pido, si he hecho enojar a sakura-chan te pido que me perdone, la quiero mucho y ella ame ayudado mucho, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, a la única que se preocupa de mi ... una de las pocas personas que me quieren…-**

Sin mas su hermoso rostro se lleno de lagrimas y se fue del lugar , pero lo que ella no sabia es que su suerte cambiaria radicalmente al dar la vuelta en la esquina, iba tan sumida en su pensamiento de como pedirle perdón a sakura que no vio que del lado contrario venia un joven hasta que fue demasiado tarde y tropezaron

**-ita…-**dice hinata al ver que choco con alguien

**-disculpe señorita...-**

Al levantar su mirada, hinata se sonrojo bastante, alli delante de ella habia un chico rubio de unos lindos ojos azules completamente alegres con un toque de astucia en ellos, el joven le ofreció la mano para que se pudiera poner de pie, lo cual a hinata le costo un mundo poder aceptarlo de lo nerviosa que estaba.

**-¿se encuentra bien?-**

Estaba enormemente nerviosa ese chico la miraba directamente a los ojos, así que como pudo contesto.

**-S-si, G-gracias-**no sabia el porque pero la mirada del joven la estremecía y la hacia temblar de emoción.

Los dos estaban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro y espues de un buen rato hinata reaccionó.

**-E-es tarde me debo de ir G-gracias-**

Sin mas de fue del lugar

El rubio miro hacia el lugar donde se fue la chica, y con una sonrisa dice

**-valla con que ella es...es muy linda dettebayo /-**

En eso otro joven de cabellera negra y unos enigmáticos ojos negros golpean al joven rubio en la cabeza

**-deja de babearte el camino dobe, mira que tenemos trabajo que hacer-**

**-auch teme porque me pegas dettebayo T.T-**

**-ya te lo dije o es que acaso tu cabeza están pequeña que no procesa información-**

**-...OYE ES UN INSULTO-** dice el rubio indignado

**-no que bah es un cumplido-** dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona

**-ah mas te vale, mira que creía que era un insulto-** dice el rubio

**-naruto, naruto nunca cambias-** dice el joven suspirando

-**y tu tampoco sasukito, bueno vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer dettebayo-**

Y sin mas desaparecieron de la calle...-.

continuara

espero que les guste es algo serio en serio /

bueno espero que le agrade nos vemos


	2. Amigas Hasta El Final, Nuevos alumnos

II. Amigas hasta el final, Nuevos estudiantes

En la casa de Sakura la chica se debatía, se encontraba entre la espada y la  
pared, no sabia que hacer, que decir ni como actuar de un momento a otro todo estaba en blanco  
en su cabeza. Se formulaba una y otras preguntas que al final no llegaban a nada, que le diría  
¿como lo tomaría?, no quería verla a la cara, porque se le haría un nudo en el corazón, ¿pero que podría hacer?  
**-Hina-chan ¿como te lo tomaras?- **lo decía mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto mientras recordaba la carta que le paso  
Neji hoy en la mañana antes de encontrarse con hinata

FLASH BACK  
Se ve a una chica pelirosa de larga cabellera sentada esperando a su amiga, en eso ve que se le acerca  
su mas fiel ayudante a la hora de sacar a hinata del diablo llamado Hiashi.  
el chico se le acerca y la saluda  
**-buenos días Sakura-san...- **dice neji serio como siempre  
**-buenos días neji-san ¿que ocurre?-** dice sakura al ver como neji sacaba un sobre de su mochila  
**-tengo malas noticias..-**dice neji agachando la mirada  
**-¿q-quieres decir?-**sakura lo mira asustada  
**-es mejor que lo leas por que aquí es muy peligroso-** lo dice en un susurro  
sin mas neji desapareció misteriosamente  
sakura inspeccionó el sobre, saco su contenido y lo leyó de inmediato lagrimas  
se le formaron en el rostro, no lo podría creer, no era posible que lo permitieran  
sakura leyó de nuevo la carta para ver si era mentira, pero no era verdad la pura y mas dolorosa  
verdad.  
la carta decía mas o menos así.

_Sakura__-san no creerá lo que he escuchado de boca del mismo hiashi, __  
a vendido a su propia hija a un tal Ryo Nadema como esposa, mañana a más tardar  
se lo dirán a hinata, lo peor es que ese tal Ryo tiene 56 años imaginase la diferencia de edad  
pasado mañana se celebrara la boda, hiashi lo quiere apurar para así quitarse un estorbo de  
encima  
como lo dice el, hay que proteger a hinata no se lo podría decir antes porque me venia siguiendo  
bueno sakura-san le ruego que no le diga nada a hinata-sama pueda reaccionar.  
Neji _

**-¿como puede hacerle eso a su propia hija?-**  
FIN FLASH BACK  
**-no pude mirar a los ojos a hinata, tengo rabia quiero protegerla, yo le prometí que siempre iba a estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara ****  
la ayudaría y la sacaría de cualquier lió, hasta que llegara esa persona especial que la cuidara mejor que yo, por eso yo Sakura Haruno  
prometo que evitare esa boda cueste lo que me cueste-**

Se dijo la chica, sin más paso toda la noche armando un posible plan.  
Para rescatar a su amiga, pero lo que ella nunca sospecho es que dos personas las ayudarían y esas dos personas eran algo especial...

Al otro día Neji levanto temprano a hinata, lo cual la peliazul se lavo, limpio y vistió  
Después de eso neji se la llevo de inmediato al liceo  
**-¿Qué ocurre neji-onisan?- **pregunta la peliazul extrañada  
**-nada, es solo que hoy hay que llegar temprano-** le dice neji  
obviamente neji lo hacia para que hinata no supiera la verdad, y gozara sus últimos momentos soltera.  
Al llegar sakura que estaba allí sentada, se levanta y le da una gran abrazo a hinata  
**- S-sakura-san ¿Qué ocurre?- **  
**- nada, solo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- **mostrándole una sonrisa  
hinata estaba feliz porque sakura le había hablado, pero tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurría, sin mas paso las horas hablando con sakura y neji. Hasta que toco el timbre para entrar a clases  
allí se volvieron a sentar juntas en ese momento llega kurenai la maestra a cargo del curso  
**-Buenos días alumnos- **dice kurenai  
**-Buenos días kurenai-sensei-**  
**-hoy se integraran dos nuevos alumnos pasen y preséntense-**  
en ese momento paso en cámara lenta para las dos amigas, al ver entrar un joven pelirrubio de ojos azules y otro de pelinegro ojos negros, el rubio fue el primero en presentarse  
**-Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y espero que nos llevemos bien-** al terminar lo hace con una gran sonrisa al cual hinata agacha la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo  
**-Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha...-** todo esto lo dice sin expresión ninguna  
**-que Sexy´s...-** todas las chicas del salón excepto Sakura y hinata  
_- apuesto que es igual que todos los chicos un egocéntrico...pero sexy_- pensaba sonrojada la pelirosa

**-bueno a ver siéntense detrás de las señoritas Haruno y Hyuga, levanten la mano por favor-**las chicas levantaron la mano. Los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron atrás.  
**-Bueno ellas serán las encargadas de mostrarle el liceo-** dice kurenai mirando a las chicas  
**-H-hai-** dicen las dos nerviosas  
**-eh, sakura-chan porque nos miran asi...- **pregunta inocentemente hinata, al ver la mirada de asesina que le regalaba las otras chicas  
**-son unas invidiosas...-**dice sin mas sakura  
Las dos chicas estaban claramente nerviosas ya que aparten de tener esas miradas negativas de las chicas, sentían la mirada penetrante de los dos extraños chicos.  
**-Bueno comencemos las clases hoy veremos...-** la clase sin mas dio comienzo  
en ese momento llega un papel en la mesa de hinata, las dos se miran entre si y la leen

_hola!! __  
Me alegra que haya quedado en tu clase linda señorita, espero que nos conozcamos  
bien, sasuke se muere por conocer a la pelirosa, pero están vergonzoso...bueno espero  
que toquen para conocernos nos vemos  
Naruto _

las chicas se miran otras vez y voltean sus rostros hasta el asiento de atrás donde naruto las saluda y le tira un beso a hinata, la cual se voltea sonrojada, sakura mira a sasuke el cual voltea la cara pero lo que sakura no noto es que este estaba un poco sonrojado.  
sakura también voltea, al rato después les llega otra nota

_nota: sasuke le manda saludos a la pelirosa, señorita linda yo le mando saludos __  
o no sasuke me va a matar pero le quiere dar un beso a la pelirosa...eso rimo dettebayo  
Naruto prox muerto_

se escucha un llanto, todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo y miran de donde proviene ese llanto, allí ven a un naruto llorando a mares, y un sasuke levantando el puño  
**-No me pegues teme..-**dice naruto  
**-pero si aun no hago nada dobe, ¿dime que escribiste en la carta?-** le contesta esta ves tomándole del cuello  
**-la pura y santa verdad, recuerda que yo Naruto Uzumaki no miento-** dice inocentemente  
**-Eres un...- **lo mira con furia, en ese momento sakura juro ver que sus ojos cambiaran a un rojo, y que le salieran cachitos a sakura le callo la baba por la aura sexy que había en el.  
**-lindo angelito...- **lo dice con burla, pero hinata jura haber visto una aurora.  
**-Ustedes compórtense...-**dice kurenai con un mirada que mata al mismo diablo  
**-perdone usted sensei-**dice los dos a coros.  
hinata antes de voltearse choca con la mirada de naruto el cual la vuelve a saludar con una risa de oreja a oreja.  
ante eso volvió a ponerse roja y cambio la mirada  
sasuke entra ves no dio vuelta la mira y vio fijamente a sakura, la cual lo miraba curiosa sasuke a un forjando esa aura le tira un pequeño beso a la pelirosa  
**-uhh sasukito ya esta matando-** le dice naruto bromeando  
**-y ¿tu? también-** le contesta  
**-Claro, pero yo no me avergüenzo-** mirando a hinata, la cual estaba temblando a sentir la mirada de naruto  
**- y ¿ustedes que pretenden?- **le dice sakura sonrojada y exaltada  
**-yo solo pretendo, casarme con tu amiga y tener muchos hijos y hacerla muy feliz..ahh y otras cosas más como por ejemplo encontrarle novia a sasuke, para que deje de ser antisocial-**  
otra sonrisa de parte del uzumaki, un nuevo rojo de parte de la hyuga, una sakura sorprendida por la facilidad de hablar del uzumaki, y un sasuke con ganas de cometer un suicidio allí mismo.

_-"inner: kiaa que sea yo su novia lo acepto aunque sea antisocial" y ¿quien eres tu? "inner:yo soy tu inner es un gusto conocerte" y el mio pero no dejare que este se quiera casar con mi amiga "inner: yo te apoyo no se la merece shiaa"- _  
mientras eso pasaba por la cabeza de sakura, esta se atrevió a decir  
**-**

** y caso crees que te dejare casarte con mi amiga-** lo dice sakura con tono protector  
**- Claro, por que yo te dejare ser novia de mi amigo sasuke, por que eso es lo que estas pensando y felicidades descubriste a tu inner- **sakura quedo helada, como sabia el lo que estaba pensando, hinata la vio extrañada  
**-naruto dobe deja de hablar o si no nos van a descubrir...- **le dice molesto  
**-pero si te estoy consiguiendo una novia-** con inocencia fingida la verdad es que al uzumaki le encantaba molestar al uchiha cuando este estaba venerable y mas si es una venganza  
**-deja de decir tonterías y cierra el pico-** le dice sonrojado  
**-pero yo no tengo pico tengo boca- **le dice claramente en tono de burla  
**-da lo mismo cierrala- **lo dice mirándolo con furia  
**-¿acaso quiere paliar?-** le pregunta desafiante  
**-aquí y ahora, ahora si te mato-** le dice furioso  
**-pero si me matas dejaras a mi bella señorita viuda antes de tiempo- **le dice con los ojos mas lindos que alguien puede ver.  
hinata por su parte estaba alagada, sonrojada...  
**-Sin comentarios, ustedes son raros-** le dice sakura dando sentencia a su forma de ser  
**-Querida hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros-** le dice sasuke mirándola con esos ojos rojos haciéndola temblar  
**-huí cuidado chicas que llego el casanova sasuke, cuando lo quieran ver en ropa interior aquí esta la dirección, 2.000 yenes para la dirección y la hora, mas 1000 yenes fotos de cuando sale de la ducha esto esta picante chicas-**todas las chicas en masa excepto sakura y hinata van al asiento de naruto por la dirección y las fotos, las cuales el joven rubio recibía los yenes a montón mientras recibía la plata  
**-Te Matare idiota, por matar mi privacidad- **le dice indignado sasuke  
**-pasen y vean, mañana traigo fotos de el en zunga-** lo dice naruto sonriendo  
_-"esto te pasa por haber botado mi ramen"-_ lo piensa naruto  
sakura disimuladamente trataba de ver las fotos  
**-con esto podré invitar a la bella señorita peliazul a comer ramen dettebayo-** lo dice sonriente  
**- a cambio de mi dignidad-** le dice entre dientes  
**-todo sea por mi pobre ramen muerto en batalla-** lo dice mientras daba una pequeña plegaria  
**-Deja de ser eso que me enferma-** le dice sasuke cubriéndose  
**B-en nombre del padre...- **no le hace caso a sasuke  
-TE voy a matar si sigues con eso...-/Bcabriado  
**-SI USTEDES SIGUEN ASI LOS MANDARE A LA INPERTORIA-**cabriada  
**-perdone usted sensei-**dicen los dos agachando su mirada  
todas las chicas se asustaron con la maestra y decidieron sentarse, sakura voltio calmada pero decepcionada por no ver lo que contenían las fotos y que estaban dentro de un sobre.  
y hinata estaba feliz nunca antes se había divertido tanto...  
pero lo que ella no sabia era lo que le esperaba mas adelante


End file.
